Jamais sans lui
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Peeta est moissonné. Katniss lui fait tenir une promesse impossible: revenir en vainqueur. Comment Peeta va-t-il survivre aux Jeux ? Que va-t-il se passer quand Katniss va s'attirer les foudres du Capitol et être soumise à un ultimatum: vivre ou voir ses proches mourir ? Comment la Fille du feu et le garçon des pains parviendront-ils à se retrouver? Venez lire ma vision des livres
1. Chapter 1

Jamais sans lui

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins.

Chapitre 1 : La moisson

J'ouvre les yeux, éblouie par un petit rayon de soleil passant à travers de l'une des fenêtres de la maison. Il doit être encore tôt. Je reste quelques minutes allongée avant de me décider à agir comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée banale. Je réajuste mon vêtement de corps, quitte le lit avec précaution afin de ne pas réveiller ma mère et ma sœur Prim qui dorment juste à côté.

J'enfile mes bottes de chasse, la veste en cuir de mon père et me glisse sans bruit en dehors de la maison. Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, je longe les petites maisons de briques rendues noires par la suie et la poussière de charbon. C'est le plus pauvre et le plus misérable district de tout Panem. Les gens de la Veine y meurent de faim ou de froid, ou encore à cause de maladies respiratoires, de coups de grisou et j'en passe…

Les hivers y sont rudes et les étés bien trop chaud.

Très vite, j'aperçois la clôture qui marque les limites du district. Normalement, elle devrait être électrifiée, mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Tout le monde ici c'est très bien à quoi il se risque en passant la clôture : à être exécuté ou à devenir un Muet et servir les riches habitants du Capitol.

Malgré tout, je passe la clôture et cours m'enfoncer dans la forêt. En route, je récupère mon arc caché dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre. Je n'ai pas la tête à chasser aujourd'hui, mais je compte bien profiter de ces quelques instants de liberté, seule dans la forêt. Ce sont peut-être les derniers pour moi.

Je viens ici tous les samedis et presque chaque jour après l'école. C'est le seul moyen que mon ami Gale et moi avons trouvé pour nourrir nos familles. Aujourd'hui et pour les deux semaines à venir, il n'y aura pas école.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu la Moisson.

Lors de la dernière révolte, il y a septante-quatre ans, le Capitol, après avoir rasé le district Treize pour servir d'exemple, a eu la brillantissime idée de créer les Jeux de la Faim appelé les Hunger Games.

Chaque année, un garçon et une fille ayant entre douze et dix-huit ans sont moissonnés, tirés au sort, afin de représenter son district aux jeux. Le principe est très simple : vingt-quatre tributs, une arène, un seul vainqueur.

Inutile de vous faire un dessin sur ce qui se passe dans l'arène pendant deux semaines : une vraie boucherie.

Aujourd'hui, il y aura vingt bouts de papier qui porteront mon nom. Normalement, je ne devrais en avoir que cinq, un par année d'éligibilité, mais j'ai pris des tessaeres afin de nourrir ma famille. Et on sait que le Capitol ne donne jamais rien sans une contrepartie.

Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Mon meilleur ami, Gale, aura quarante-deux papiers portant son nom : c'est sa dernière moisson. Pratiquement tous les enfants de la Veine, la partie minière du district, sont dans ce cas. Les enfants de la ville ne sont presque jamais moissonnés. Ils ne meurent pas de faim, eux…

Je me promène une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer. Ma mère et Prim doivent être levées maintenant. Ma petite sœur a douze ans. C'est donc sa toute première moisson. Depuis quelques jours, elle est terrifiée et ne parle que de ça !

Très vite, je me retrouve à pousser la porte de notre maison. Prim et ma mère sont en train de déjeuner avec un reste de pain et de ragoût, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

- Katniss, me dit ma mère, mange un peu et vas te préparer. Tu trouveras une robe sur ton lit. Met-là.

Je hausse les sourcils. Maman semble sortie de son état quelque peu comateux pour la journée. Tant mieux parce que Prim va avoir besoin de nous deux pour affronter cette journée. Je m'installe à table pour manger un petit morceau de pain, mais sans grand appétit.

La peur commence à me tirailler le ventre. Seulement, je n'en montre rien. Je dois être forte pour Prim. Je décide de faire ce que ma mère a dit : je vais me préparer. Je me décrasse vite fait et enfile la robe déposée sur mon lit. Il s'agit d'une robe en coton bleu, très agréable au touché. C'est l'un des rares vêtements que ma mère a su conserver du temps où elle vivait encore en ville avant d'épouser mon mineur de père.

La robe s'ajuste parfaitement à ma taille. Je termine en refaisant ma tresse. L'une des traditions lors de la moisson, c'est de mettre ses plus beaux habits afin de paraître à son avantage pour les sponsors en cas de sélection comme tribut.

Je soupire et vais rejoindre ma sœur, la peur au ventre. J'ai peur pour Prim, mais je dois être forte pour elle. Maman l'a habillée avec des vêtements qui m'appartenaient : une jupe et un chemisier trop grand pour elle.

Ses deux petites tresses de cheveux blonds lui donnent un air encore plus fragile et enfantin que d'habitude.

- Tu es vraiment très belle Katniss, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Oh Prim ! Je m'exclame en la prenant avec force dans mes bras.

- J'ai peur Katniss !

- Je sais chérie, je sais, mais ton nom n'y est qu'une fois. Tu ne seras pas choisie, je te le promets.

Elle me sert très fort elle aussi. Nous savons toutes les deux que cette promesse ne vaut rien car je n'ai pas le pouvoir de modifier le destin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais ce que j'ai à faire si ma sœur est choisie : je me porterais volontaire à sa place.

Ma mère nous prévient qu'il est temps d'y aller. Nous quittons la maison et marchons en silence jusqu'à la place où se tient le tirage de la moisson. Prim et moi signons le registre autant de fois qu'il y a de papiers portant nos noms avant d'aller rejoindre les filles de notre âge.

Plus loin, j'aperçois Gale qui me fait un petit signe d'encouragement. Je sais qu'il a peur pour moi autant que j'ai peur pour lui. Quelques minutes passent avant qu'Effie Trinket, habillée d'un tailleur rose bonbon et coiffée d'une perruque orange, ne s'avance vers le micro :

- Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue pour le tirage au sort du courageux jeune garçon et de la courageuse jeune fille qui auront l'honneur de représenter le district Douze aux septante-quatrième Hunger Games.

Personne n'applaudit. Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une vision différente de ce qu'est l'honneur.

- Hum hum…Bien, reprend-t-elle quelque peu décontenancée par le manque d'enthousiasme visible de son public. Procédons au tirage sans plus tarder. Et, comme toujours, les dames d'abord.

Effie s'approche de l'énorme boule de verre où se trouvent des centaines de noms. Je prie pour Prim et m'oublie par la même occasion. Après une attente interminable, Effie se décide enfin pour un papier. Elle se dandine jusqu'au micro, réajuste sa perruque qui penche sur la droite et déclare d'une voix forte :

- Katniss…

Effie hésite sur le nom. Je me fige. C'est moi !

- Ah ! Katniss Myrose !

Myrose ! Je ne connais qu'une famille qui porte ce nom. Il s'agit du boucher qui n'a qu'une fille, mais elle se prénomme Catherine et non Katniss, si je me souviens bien. Pourtant, c'est bien elle que je vois s'avancer vers l'estrade entourée des Pacificateurs. Une grande fille blonde impeccablement coiffée et habillée, belle et prétentieuse à souhait d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, elle a dû mal à retenir ses larmes. Je pensais qu'elle s'appelait Catherine à cause de son surnom : Cat.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé et que je laissais toujours le soin à Gale de marchander avec son père et elle le prix de la viande que nous rapportions de la chasse. Maintenant, je comprends mieux son aversion pour moi. Elle devait avoir honte qu'une fille de la Veine porte le même prénom qu'elle.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça doit être sa dernière année d'éligibilité. Elle n'a pas de chance, mais vaut mieux elle que Prim ou moi.

Une fois sur l'estrade, Katniss Myrose me lance un regard courroucé. Apparemment, elle a cru que c'était moi qui avais été tirée au sort. Pauvre fille.

Effie se dirige maintenant vers la boule de verre contenant les noms de tous les garçons. Je pense à Gale qui a quarante-deux papiers rien que pour lui. Le sort ne lui est pas tellement favorable cette année. Une nouvelle fois, je me mets à croiser les doigts. Effie hésite de longues secondes sur un papier et puis sur un autre – je soupçonne qu'elle le fait exprès pour le « suspense ».

Pas Gale, pas Gale. Il a sa famille à nourrir. Pas Gale.

Mon cœur se serre quand Effie fait enfin son choix. S'approchant à nouveau du micro, elle déplie le morceau de papier, prend connaissance du nom et clame :

- Peeta Mellark !

Mon cœur chute dans ma poitrine. Ai-je bien entendu ? Il semble que oui car Peeta s'avance, plus blanc qu'un linge, vers l'estrade. Le choc de l'annonce est bien visible sur son visage, mais il tente de se montrer fort. Mes yeux cherchent l'un de ses frères ainés, toujours éligible.

Il a l'air choqué, mais il baisse les yeux de honte quand son jeune frère est enfin sur l'estrade avec l'autre Katniss et Haymitch Abernaty, le seul vainqueur encore en vie que le Douze ai connu. Un ivrogne stupide et incompétent.

Effie demande s'il y a des volontaires. Personne ne bouge. Peeta ne sera pas sauvé par son frère. Les jours de moisson, c'est chacun pour soi, même entre enfants d'une même famille. Quelle tristesse.

- Chers habitants du district Douze, voici nos deux tributs : Katniss Myrose et Peeta Mellark.

Encore une fois, personne n'applaudit alors que nos tributs se serrent la main rapidement sans même se regarder. Ensuite, le maire fait son habituel discours et Effie Trinket clôture d'un :

- Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Puis, les Pacificateurs entrainent Katniss et Peeta vers l'hôtel de justice. Soudain, je panique. Ils sont en train de l'emmener loin de moi à jamais. Peeta Mellark, le garçon des pains à qui ma famille doit la vie. Non, hors de question qu'il meure avant que je ne puisse le remercier. Je me fraye un chemin parmi les autres jeunes filles et me mets à crier après lui :

- Peeta ! Peeta !

Il m'entend et se retourne vers moi. De suite, il affiche un air surpris. Je vois ses lèvres murmurer mon prénom. J'essaye encore d'avancer vers lui, mais deux Pacificateurs m'attrapent chacun par un bras pour m'arrêter.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin pour le moment Mademoiselle, me dit l'un d'eux.

- Mais lâchez-moi bande de brutes ! J'hurle, me donnant en spectacle devant tout le district et même devant tout Panem.

Je vois que Peeta tente lui aussi de résister, mais ses gardes l'obligent à entrer dans l'hôtel de justice.

- Vous allez me lâcher, oui ! Dis-je avec mon air le plus féroce.

- C'est bon les gars, lâchez-là, intervient Haymitch à ma grande surprise. Juste une amoureuse transie qui ne veut pas laisser partir son homme.

Je suis choquée, mais ne relève pas. Ils me lâchent enfin et retournent au bas de l'estrade.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide, lui dis-je froidement.

- Il m'a pourtant semblé le contraire, réplique-t-il, son haleine empestant l'alcool me faisant plisser le nez. Allez chérie, retourne à ta place et boucle-là. Le Capitol n'apprécie pas ce genre de scène.

- Je me moque bien de savoir ce que le Capitol apprécie ou non !

Je sens que tous les regards et même plusieurs caméras se braqués sur moi. Mais, ça m'est égal ! Je me tourne vers Effie Trinket et la pointe du doigt.

- Vous et le Capitol, vous envoyez des enfants dans une arène pour qu'ils s'entretuent juste pour votre bon plaisir. Cette punition qui dure depuis septante-quatre ans est injuste ! Vous avez tué des centaines d'innocents !

- Tu t'es assez donnée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui, s'exclame Haymitch en m'agrippant par le bras, mais je suis sur ma lancée, et me fiche royalement de ce qu'il a à dire.

- Un jour, se seront vos enfants, ceux du Capitol, que nous enverrons dans l'arène. Ce jour viendra et le Capitol tombera !

Je mets alors les trois doigts de milieu de ma main droite sur mes lèvres avant de les dresser devant moi. C'est un vieux geste de notre district, un geste de soutien et d'amour, mais un geste interdit depuis la rébellion.

En retournant à ma place, je constate que tous les habitants du district ont mité mon geste. Ca me réchauffe le cœur. La moisson se clôture, mais je n'écoute rien. Je suis comme paralysée. Je sais que je viens de défier le Capitol et, indirectement, le Président Snow. Ce genre d'acte ne restera pas impuni. Il va y avoir des représailles.

La foule se disperse, mais je ne bouge pas. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

- Catnip !

- Gale, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Katniss ? Es-tu devenue folle ?

- Je me moque de ce que ces gens peuvent penser Gale ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un réagisse un jour fasse à cette injustice ! J'ai cru que c'était moi, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je me doute que tu as dû avoir un choc, mais…

- Et Peeta, crié-je. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser l'emmener comme ça sans rien dire. Il va se faire tuer et je…oh, non…Peeta.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet été, constate avec inquiétude mon ami. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Mellark !

- C'est Peeta ! Rectifié-je, agressive en me dégageant de lui. Et je lui dois la vie !

- Tu quoi ?

- Il faut que j'aille le voir. Il faut que je lui parle, qu'il sache que je n'ai rien oublié de cette journée.

Je plante Gale et cours en direction de l'hôtel de justice, Gale criant mon prénom, mais je ne me retourne pas.

Il faut que je parle à Peeta.

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire et sur Hunger Games cette fois. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais poster car j'essaie d'avancer le plus possible dans l'écriture de l'histoire, pas facile. **

**Donnez-moi votre avis ! **

**Bises, à bientôt, **

**Diabo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'ai pensé à vous en ce jour de fête (j'ai 22 ans aujourd'hui !) pour vous poster un petit chapitre…**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci encore à LJay Odair, à PeetaPower, à Linou2701 et à Veronique02 pour leur review qui m'ont fait plaisir. **

**Je remercie également tous les autres lecteurs…**

**Review et bon chapitre ! **

Chapitre 2 : L'entrevue 

J'entre dans le bâtiment et constate que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir voir Peeta. Ses deux frères aînés ainsi que sa meilleure amie, une certaine Delly, attendent devant une porte gardée par deux Pacificateurs. Je décide qu'il est préférable que je me mette un peu à l'écart. Je les vois me lancer quelques regards curieux en continuant de murmurer entre eux. Je préfère poser mon regard sur mes pieds, quelque peu gênée d'être l'objet de tant d'attention.

- Katniss, m'interpelle Delly en s'approchant.

- Salut Delly ! dis-je un peu abrupt.

- Je voulais te dire que je te trouve admirable et très courageuse. Tu t'es attaquée au système du Capitol pour défendre Peeta et…enfin. Je tiens à te remercier.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. J'ai surtout agit sur le coup de l'émotion. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que Peeta pourrait être moissonné et voilà que cela devient réel.

- Oui, c'est un vrai cauchemar ! approuve-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Peeta !

- Tu es la deuxième personne qui me dit ça en moins de dix minutes, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer les parents de Peeta. Son père a clairement les larmes aux yeux, mais tente de les retenir et de rester digne. Sa mère, elle, par contre, est comme à son habitude : froide, hautaine et l'air méprisant. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a dit des choses horribles à son fils.

Des choses du genre « ce n'est pas encore cette année que le Douze aura un vainqueur » ou « tu aurais pu éviter de te faire moissonner ! Qui va tenir la boulangerie le dimanche matin ? » ou encore mieux « Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que l'un de tes frères. Nous aurions perdu quelqu'un d'utile ! ».

Je serre les dents et lui jette un regard féroce. Je hais cette femme. Delly, étonnée, suit mon regard.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Madame Mellark, je me trompe ?

- Pas beaucoup est un euphémisme, dis-je en regardant les parents de Peeta sortir de l'immeuble.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule.

Nous restons silencieuses toutes les deux le temps que dure la visite des frères aînées de Peeta. Très vite, la porte s'ouvre sur les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ont l'air abattus. Delly me fait un petit sourire avant de disparaitre à son tour dans la petite pièce. Je me retrouve seule en compagnie des Pacificateurs. L'attente me semble interminable. Je crois entendre les pleures de Delly et celles de Peeta aussi, sans doute.

Je commence à être anxieuse. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien trouver à lui dire et surtout, comment le lui dire ? Il va me prendre pour une folle, c'est sûr ! Je ne lui ai pour ainsi dire jamais parlé et voilà que je débarque brutalement dans sa vie alors qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps devant lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, la porte s'ouvre pour la troisième fois. Delly a les yeux tellement rouges que l'on dirait qu'elle a pleuré pendant des jours et des jours. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu allais le voir au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis. Il veut se montrer fort, mais je sais qu'il est anéanti et qu'il se croit déjà condamné. Katniss, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut lui donner envie de se battre, c'est toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Bonne chance !

A son tour, elle quitte l'hôtel de justice me laissant seule dans un état indescriptible. Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, après tout. Peeta ne sait même pas que je suis là. Katniss Everdeen, vas-tu fuir toute ta vie ? Je soupire, vaincue et résignée. Je secoue la tête, reprend mes esprits et marche vers la pièce où Peeta m'attend sans le savoir.

J'entre et referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi. On a trois minutes, tout au plus. Peeta me tourne le dos. Il observe le paysage à travers la grande fenêtre. A nouveau, j'hésite. Je me tortille les doigts et murmure faiblement un :

- Bonjour Peeta !

Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi. Encore une fois, la surprise se lit sur son visage quand il me voit. Il semble perdu, autant que moi.

- Bonjour Katniss ! Je suis surpris de…de te voir ici.

- Je sais que…que cela peut paraître étrange, mais il fallait que je vienne.

- Delly m'a dit que tu t'en es prise aux gens du Capitol en les traitants d'assassins. Est-ce que tu connais les conséquences d'un tel acte ?

- Je n'y…

- Tu pourrais te faire arrêter ou même tuer, me coupe-t-il en criant. Et ta famille ? As-tu pensé à ta famille ?

Sur le coup, je reste sans voix. Est-ce que Peeta Mellark, le garçon le plus calme et le plus doux que je connaisse, est bien en train de me crier dessus ?

- Je dois avouer que, sur le moment, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas réfléchi à mes paroles. Pourtant, j'ai pensé chaque mot. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est injuste. Que tu sois moissonné est injuste.

Je m'arrête, me surprenant moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été très prolixe et là, je viens de sortir trois phrases avec sujet, verbe et complément. Gale serait étonné. Lui qui me nargue toujours en disant que je ne connais que deux mots : oui et non.

- Ce n'est pas ta première moisson Katniss. Des enfants de douze ans ont été moissonnés l'année dernière et tu n'as pas bronché. Personne n'a bronché. Alors, pourquoi cette année ? Pourquoi parce qu'il s'agit de moi ?

Ces questions commencent à me fatiguer. Je ne pensais pas que je serais soumise à un interrogatoire. Je soupire, ronchonne et lui lance un regard noir.

- Parce que tu es le garçon des pains, dis-je dans un murmure.

Je vois à son regard brillant qu'il se souvient aussi parfaitement que moi de cette journée froide et pluvieuse lors de laquelle il m'a lancé deux pains brûlés intentionnellement – je crois – alors que je cherchais de la nourriture dans les poubelles de la boulangerie.

- Ces deux pains nous ont sauvés, ma famille et moi, ce soir-là. J'ai voulu te remercier des centaines de fois, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment ou le courage pour le faire.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce que tu sais que je vais mourir, constate-t-il avec amertume. J'ai toujours cru que tu m'en voulais de te les avoir lancés de cette manière.

- Non, jamais ! m'exclamé-je. Mais est-ce que…est-ce que tu les as brûlés volontairement ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs traité d'incapable en me giflant, mais ça en valait la peine. Tu sais, être moissonné a au-moins un aspect positif pour moi.

- Ah bon ! dis-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Oui. Plus jamais je n'aurais à la supporter.

Je sais qu'il parle de sa mère. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui l'a pousse à traiter son plus jeune fils de cette manière. Elle n'a aucun amour ni aucune tendresse pour Peeta.

- Il ne faut pas que tu crois ce que ta mère te dit. Tu n'es pas un incapable et encore moins un faible. Tu peux gagner les Jeux, Peeta, j'en suis convaincue.

- Vraiment, me demande-t-il, étonné.

Je décide de jouer la carte de la sympathie à fonds et continue sur ma lancée en lui faisant la liste de tout ce qui fait de lui un tribut dont je me méfierais à la place des vingt-trois autres.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es fort. Il suffit de te regarder porter des sacs de farine de cinquante kilos au-dessus de la tête pour constater que cela t'a musclé le corps. Et puis, tu sais te battre en corps à corps. Après tout, tu es arrivé second du concours de lutte de l'école l'an dernier, juste après ton frère. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu l'as laissé gagner. Tout ça n'est pas rien.

Je ne le sens pas complètement convaincu par mes arguments, mais je vois tout de même un petit sourire naître aux coins de ses lèvres. D'autres atouts me viennent alors en tête.

- Et puis, tu n'auras pas trop de mal à te faire aimer par les sponsors : tu es séduisant, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et un sourire éblouissant.

Justement, en parlant de ce sourire éblouissant, celui-ci se fait bien plus large. Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu loin dans la flatterie, non ? Je sens mes jours me brûler. Bon sang, je dois être rouge tomate. Je suis ridicule. C'est pas vrai ! Que va-t-il penser ? Que je le drague ? Non de…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me déclare ton attirance pour moi, se moque-t-il en me faisant un sourire séducteur.

- Ma quoi ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Mellark !

Et voilà ! Je viens de gaffer ! Il faut toujours que mes paroles aillent plus loin que ma pensée. Son visage se décompose et je regrette aussitôt mes stupides paroles. Que je peux être stupide ! J'avais presque réussi à lui faire croire en ses chances de victoire et voilà que je lui rappelle qu'il ne pourra, sans doute, jamais réaliser ses rêves. Non, mais pincez-moi, quelle idiote !

- Peeta, je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Pardonne-moi !

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Katniss ! Je sais ce qu'il m'attend. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé que tu viennes me parler en d'autres circonstances. Peut-être que l'on…que je…

- Que l'on quoi ?

- Bah ! Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant !

- Mais ça en a pour moi ! répliqué-je.

Son regard capture soudainement le mien. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Je me rends compte que j'ai pensé chaque mot tout à l'heure : Peeta est vraiment un jeune homme très séduisant. Sa main vient au contact de ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, savourant le moment, des papillons dans l'estomac sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je voudrais que cela dure toujours.

- Katniss, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, son souffle me chatouillant le visage.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il est beaucoup plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'était un instant plus tôt. Il s'approche encore, lentement, comme s'il ne craignait que je me volatilise, mais je ne compte pas me dérober. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je referme les yeux. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, mais deux coups donnés à la porte nous font sursauter. Peeta recule d'un pas tandis que les Pacificateurs entrent :

- Votre temps est terminé Mademoiselle, me dit l'un d'eux.

- Encore une minute, s'il vous plaît, supplie Peeta.

- L'heure c'est l'heure, grogne le second. On vous raccompagne.

Comme tout à l'heure, on me saisit par les bras. Je ne me laisse pas faire, encore une fois.

- Peeta, promets-moi de revenir en vainqueur, je crie alors que l'on me tire vers la sortie.

- Je te le promets Katniss ! crie-t-il. Je reviendrais pour toi. Katniss ! Il faut que tu saches que je…

Et la porte se referme. Les Pacificateurs me lâchent et retournent à leur poste. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Peeta a essayé de me dire quelque chose, mais il est fort probable que je ne sache jamais quoi. Maintenant que les visites sont terminées, les deux tributs vont se faire emmener jusqu'à la gare pour prendre le train qui les conduira au Capitol. Le voyage durera un peu moins de deux jours.

Puis, ils seront présentés au public et subiront un entrainement à la survie durant plusieurs jours. Ensuite, une petite interview avec Caesar Flickerman. Etape finale : l'entrée dans une arène conçue par les Juges des Jeux. Autrement dit, un enfer !

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je déambule un très long moment dans les rues du district, sans doute pendant des heures même. Çà et là, j'entends que l'on fête la joie d'avoir toujours sa famille au grand complet, sauf pour deux d'entre elles. Le soleil commence à décliner quand je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi. Ma mère et Prim sont toutes les deux soulagées de me voir réapparaitre.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? s'écrie ma mère.

- Je suis allée voir Peeta, il fallait que je lui parle. J'en ai été tellement chamboulée que j'ai marché un peu.

- Katniss, nous avons reçu la visite de deux hommes armés. Ils te cherchent. Ils nous ont dit que tu devais te rendre au Village des Vainqueurs dès ton retour à la maison.

- Des hommes armés ! Le Village des Vainqueurs ! Oh non !

Je sors en trombe de chez moi et cours aussi vite que je le peux jusqu'au Village des Vainqueurs. Arrivée sur place, je vois une voiture noire garée durant l'une des maisons inoccupées. Il y a de la lumière à l'étage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un homme armé.

- Mademoiselle Everdeen, je présume.

J'acquiesce.

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît !

J'entre à sa suite, monte à l'étage et entre dans la pièce indiquée. Aussitôt, une écoeurante odeur de rose et de sang mêlé envahit mes narines. Un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche est assis dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance Mademoiselle Everdeen.

Et là, je sens les ennuis arriver.

**Et voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite entrevue de Peeta et Katniss ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à la fille du feu ? **

**On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Et, surtout, n'oubliez pas les review ! **

**Merci à tous ! **

**Bises, **

**Diabo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Encore un tout grand merci à ddey, à PotterHead, à Linou2701, à PeetaPower et à veronique2...**

**Je remercie également tous les autres lecteurs...de me lire.**

**Bon chapitre et review ! **

Chapitre 3 : L'ultimatum

Je me fige d'effroi. Le Président Snow est venu en personne dans le district Douze, juste pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûre de devoir prendre cela comme un honneur. Je me doutais bien que ma petite déclaration enflammée anti Hunger Games allait m'attirer quelques ennuis, mais certainement pas de cette ampleur. Certainement pas au point de faire déplacer le Président.

- Je pense vous avoir saluée Mlle Everdeen. Auriez-vous perdu la parole ? A moins que ce ne soit le sens de la politesse ?

Je sursaute et, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, je murmure :

- Bonjour Monsieur le Président !

Le vieil homme paraît satisfait et se redresse dans son fauteuil. D'un geste de la main, il m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui. Je ne bronche pas et m'installe au bord du fauteuil, prête à m'enfouir si besoin est. Bien que…bien que je n'irais sans doute pas très loin avec trois hommes armés à mes trousses.

Aucun de nous ne parle durant de nombreuses minutes. Mes mains sont crispées sur mes genoux et mouillées de transpiration. J'ai peur. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Et à ma famille ? Non, j'ai vraiment très peur.

- Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? me propose-t-il en s'en servant une tasse fumante.

- Oui, volontiers. Merci, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère assurée.

Snow me sert. C'est alors que je remarque une rose blanche à la boutonnière de son costume noir. Le contraste est saisissant. L'odeur écœurante est plus forte à chacun de ses mouvements. Je suis presque sûre que le parfum et la beauté de la fleur ne sont pas naturels. Mais d'où peu bien provenir l'odeur de sang ?

- Du lait et du sucre ? dit-il.

- Juste un sucre s'il vous plaît.

Je le regarde glisser un morceau de sucre dans mon thé. Ensuite, il me tend lentement ma tasse et je la saisi. Mes mains tremblent tellement que la tasse clicote sur la sous-tasse. Je tente de reprendre contenance en buvant une gorgée. Le liquide me brûle la gorge.

Le Président, quant à lui, rajoute et du sucre et du lait dans son thé. Puis, sans doute pour me faire devenir folle, il fait tourner sa petite cuiller dans la liquide brulant en veillant à faire le plus de bruit possible. Je m'apprête à lui jeter ma tasse à la figure quand il se décide enfin à boire une gorgée de thé.

Ensuite, il grignote un biscuit dont une assiette pleine est placée entre nous. D'un geste de la main, Snow me fait signe de me servir. Bien que j'ai l'estomac noué, je cède et en prend un que je croque avec une envie simulée.

- Ils sont délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? affirme Snow en reprenant un second biscuit qu'il trempe dans sa tasse de thé.

- Oui, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en mange d'aussi bons, dis-je avec sincérité.

Finalement, j'en reprends un aussi.

- Ils viennent de la boulangerie de votre district. Elle est tenue par la famille du jeune Peeta Mellark si je n'me trompe ?

- Oui, mais je n'y achète presque jamais rien. Ma famille n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir ce genre de douceurs ni d'acheter les ingrédients pour en faire.

- Je comprends, dis Snow d'un ton compatissant. Les temps sont difficiles pour les gens de la mine.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce, j'ose enfin le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Ses paroles sont choquantes et insultantes. Et il le sait parfaitement si je me fie au petit sourire qu'il arbore. C'est à cause de lui si nous mourons de faim. Je suis persuadée qu'il en est fier. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ses politesses.

- Que me voulez-vous exactement Monsieur ? je demande sans le lâcher du regard.

Il me jauge avec ses yeux de serpent pendant quelques instants puis, dépose sa tasse sur la table et s'essuie les coins de la bouche avec un mouchoir de soie blanche.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus agréable pour vous et moi d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, Mlle Everdeen.

- Je le pense aussi Monsieur.

- Bien, dans ce cas, vous comprendrez aisément – du moins, j'ose l'espérer – que votre réaction lors de la moisson de Peeta Mellark était…intolérable. Vous avez ébranlé le Capitol, Mlle Everdeen, ainsi que plusieurs districts qui n'attendaient que ce genre de dérapage pour accuser le Capitol de crimes odieux.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre…

- C'est pourtant très simple ! Vous avez accusé le Capitol de tuer des enfants innocents depuis septante-quatre ans pour ensuite promettre qu'un jour nous payerons nos crimes en voyant nos propres enfants se faire tuer dans les Jeux.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que nous ne vous sentez pas responsables des centaines d'enfants morts dans vos arènes ? demandé-je avec colère.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que ces Jeux ont été instaurés à cause de la rébellion des districts ? A cette époque, bon nombre d'enfants du Capitol ont été tués. Cela ne devait pas rester impuni. Non, Mlle Everdeen, vous seuls êtes responsables de leur mort et chaque année, vous continuerez à en payer le prix.

- Pourquoi dépenser tant d'argent et d'énergie pour cette mise en scène d'une barbarie écœurante ? Ne serait-il pas plus facile d'aligner les vingt-quatre tributs face à un mur et de les exécuter en direct ?

- Certes, ce serait bien plus rapide, mais vous oubliez une chose Mlle Everdeen.

- Ah oui et laquelle ? demandé-je acerbe.

- L'espoir, répond-t-il simplement.

- L'espoir ?

- Oui, l'espoir. Le fait que sur les vingt-quatre tributs moissonnés il y en ai un qui aura la chance de survivre fait naitre un espoir auprès de la population de chaque district. L'espoir de gagner. Donner cette petite étincelle d'espoir permet de garder le contrôle.

- En donner trop serait l'anarchie. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, compris-je.

Le Président acquiesce. C'est donc par l'espoir qu'il nous donne qu'il justifie toutes les atrocités que nous vivons chaque jour. Un peu d'espoir. Celui d'une vie meilleure, mais, au final, à jamais inaccessible.

- Il y a une chose qui me tracasse, reprend Snow. Pourquoi avoir réagis de la sorte alors que je sais de source sûre que vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre contact avec Peeta Mellark avant ce jour contrairement à ce que Monsieur Abernaty a laissé entendre en criant à tout va que vous n'étiez qu'une simplette follement amoureuse.

Quoi ? Cet alcoolique a osé dire des âneries pareilles ? Il a bien de la chance d'être dans le train, en route pour le Capitol et non à deux pas de cette maison car je serais allée lui fracasser le crâne avec l'une de ses nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool. Je suis tellement choquée que je ne réponds pas tout de suite à la question de Snow. D'ailleurs, que lui répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis de la sorte, je bredouille en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

- Je pensais que nous avions convenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de mensonges entre nous, Mlle Everdeen.

En effet, c'est ce que nous avions convenu. Je me sens honteuse.

- Pardonnez-moi ! dis-je, mal à l'aise. Quand j'ai entendu le nom de Peeta, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une partie de moi mourait avec lui. Quand nous étions enfants, il nous a sauvées la vie à ma mère, ma sœur et moi en me donnant deux pains qu'il avait expressément brûlés. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller le remercier.

Je m'arrête. L'émotion me prend à la gorge. Repenser au choc de la moisson est douloureux. Peeta a toujours fait partie de ma vie d'une certaine façon et maintenant, il est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir.

- Et maintenant, il va mourir, dis-je.

Snow ne répond rien durant quelques minutes. Je sais parfaitement que ma petite histoire ne va pas l'attendrir au point de me faire grâce de son pardon.

- C'est une bien belle histoire Mlle Everdeen, mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas à réparer l'affront que vous avez fait au Capitol ainsi que les différents problèmes qui apparaissent dans plusieurs districts.

- J'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'une jeune écervelée follement amoureuse telle que moi puisse menacer tout votre…système. Si c'est le cas, il doit être bien fragile.

- Oh, mais il est fragile. Seulement, pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais dans le district Onze, c'est une petite fille de douze ans qui a été moissonnée. Et, depuis votre intervention, la population du Onze est très remontée contre le Capitol.

- Et cela vous paraît surprenant ? demandé-je acerbe.

- Non, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille votre aide pour apaiser les districts.

Et voilà, nous y sommes. Snow va enfin me faire part de ce qui m'attend.

- Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez ma famille et mes proches en dehors de tout ça.

- Ce sera le cas si vous faites exactement ce que je vous demandes, me dit-il en finissant son thé pour s'en resservir une tasse.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'année prochaine, il y aura les Jeux d'Expiation.

J'acquiesce simplement. Tous les vingt-cinq ans, il y a une édition spéciale des Jeux de la faim appelé Jeux d'Expiation. Une façon pour le Capitol de rappeler un peu plus que nos vies ne nous appartiennent pas.

- Au 25ième anniversaire, le Capitol a demandé à chaque district de tenir des élections afin d'élire les deux tributs qui les représenteraient aux Jeux. Au 50ième anniversaire, le Capitol a envoyé dans l'arène le double du nombre habituel de tributs.

Je sais que c'est l'année où Haymitch a remporté les Jeux. Seul face à quarante-sept adversaires. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait fait pour s'en tirer. Haymitch n'a jamais eu l'air particulièrement malin.

- Au 75ième anniversaire, le Capitol fera moissonner les vingt-quatre tributs parmi tous les vainqueurs encore vivants.

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine. Ai-je bien entendu ? Les vainqueurs des précédentes éditions des Jeux vont se faire à nouveau moissonner. Vingt-quatre personnes vont donc revivre l'enfer de l'arène une seconde fois. C'est sans précédent. Selon les règles, un vainqueur n'est plus éligible.

Non, il n'y aura que vingt-trois tributs. Le douze n'a pas de vainqueur femelle et je doute fort que Katniss Myrose gagne. Le seul vainqueur vivant est Haymitch. Le pauvre. Deux Expiations. Tout cela est bien beau, mais qu'ai-je avoir là-dedans ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Je n'ai gagné aucuns Jeux, lui fais-je remarquer.

- Oh, mais je le sais Mlle Everdeen. Pourtant, le Capitol ne peut pas se permettre de n'envoyer que vingt-trois tributs au lieu des vingt-quatre habituels. Il va donc bien falloir que le district Douze offre un tribut femelle pour les Jeux d'Expiation et ce ne sera pas Mlle Myrose. J'ai déjà demandé aux juges des Jeux d'y veiller.

Je me fige. Tout se fait clair dans mon esprit. Il va m'envoyer dans l'arène d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Vous voulez que je sois le tribut femelle de mon district, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement Mlle Everdeen. Lors de la prochaine moisson, vous vous porterez volontaire comme tribut avant que le tirage n'ait lieu.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? En quoi pouvez-vous m'y obliger ?

- Vous le ferez car sinon, je ferais en sorte que ce soit le nom de votre sœur qui soit tiré au sort.

- Non ! Pas Prim ! Vous aviez dit que…

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. Obéissez-moi et il ne lui arrivera rien, me coupe-t-il.

Je suis face à un ultimatum : ma vie en échange de celle de mes proches. Le choix est vite fait je trouve.

- J'accepte. Je me porterais volontaire pour la prochaine Expiation, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Ravis que vous ayez fait le bon choix Mlle Everdeen, me « félicite » Snow en se levant. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. J'ai des obligations qui ne peuvent attendre.

Je regarde sans rien dire Snow mettre son lourd manteau de fourrure.

- Oh et il va sans dire qu'il est inutile que vous espériez sortir vivante de l'arène. Sinon, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Et, tout cela doit rester entre nous, bien entendu. Auquel cas, les faibles chances de victoire de Peeta seront…anéanties.

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce me laissant seule. Maintenant, je peux enfin mesurer l'impact qu'ont eu mes paroles. Le Capitol est furieux, le district Onze révolté et mes proches menacés. Même Peeta. Par ma faute, il est condamné à mourir dans l'arène. Si ce n'est par la main d'un autre tribut ce sera par celle des juges qui lui concocteront un petit accident.

J'ai condamné le garçon des pains, je les ai tous condamnés. Lentement, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai seize ans et je vais bientôt mourir pour servir d'exemple aux détracteurs du Capitol.

**Et voilà ! **

**On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre.**

** Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster le weekend prochain...mais je ferais au mieux. **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review au passage...**

**Bises, à bientôt,**

**Diabo**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je suis vraiment navrée pour ces longs mois sans avoir posté un seul chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Je remercie très chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à venir me lire...

Normalement, j'avais l'intention que ce chapitre marque l'entrée de Peeta dans l'arène, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter à l'interview...j'espère que cela vous plaira...

Review !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt cette fois !

Chapitre 4 : L'interview

Il est bientôt l'heure de se rendre sur la place du Douze pour regarder l'émission de ce soir. Il y a chaque année un écran géant qui diffuse les interviews. Cela fait cinq jours que la moisson a eu lieu et que Peeta est parti pour le Capitol. Ce soir, chaque Tribut va avoir trois minutes avec Caesar Flickerman – un type farfelu qui présente les Jeux depuis quarante ans sans avoir pris une ride et avec les cheveux colorés et les paupières peintes de la même couleur – pour dévoiler sa personnalité.

Trois minutes pour plaire à la population du Capitol et surtout aux sponsors. Trois minutes qui peuvent faire de vous un gagnant ou un cadavre. Un cadavre. J'en serais bientôt un. Cinq jours que je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai parlé à personne de ma conversation avec Snow c'est une sorte de secret entre nous.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Je me comporte comme d'habitude. Je me lève chaque jour aux aurores, je vais faire un tour en forêt, rentre déjeuner et me prépare pour aller à l'école. Après les cours, Gale et moi allons chasser et faire de la cueillette pour, ensuite, aller troquer os trouvailles contre ce que nous avons besoin : du pain, des œufs, et parfois, quelques fruits et légumes.

Je me rends tel un automate sur la place avec ma mère et ma sœur. Il y a déjà foule. L'écran est déjà allumé et nous tombons sur une vision des vingt-quatre tributs magnifiquement vêtus par leur styliste personnel. Comme toujours, les filles sont savamment coiffées et habillées de robes sublimes. Les garçons sont habillés de costumes à l'allure impeccable. Je remarque de suite Peeta et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver séduisant dans son costume noir orné de flammes et les cheveux tirés en arrière.

Cette année, Caesar a les cheveux bleus. Horrible. Les interviews commencent par la fille du district Un, très provocante dans sa robe moulante et presque transparente. Durant l'heure qui suit, les districts défilent. Deux, Trois…Huit, Dix.

Je remarque de suite que le garçon du Deux est une machine à tuer, la fille du Quatre une sadique, celui du Onze un colosse. Par contre, il m'apparait très vite que les tributs du Trois, du Huit, du Neuf et du Dix n'ont clairement aucune chance de gagner. Ceux du Six, eux…comment dire ? Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de quatre neurones à eux deux. Triste.

Peeta est le dernier à venir s'installer aux côtés de Caesar. Ils se serrent la main et se saluent.

- Alors Peeta, dis-moi ! Quelles ont été tes premières impressions en découvrant le Capitol ?

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi grandiose ! Quand Katniss et moi, nous avons défilés, la foule était en délire. C'était génial !

- Oui, vos costumes enflammés étaient épatants, s'enthousiasme Caesar.

- Portia et Cinna ont fait un travail incroyable, c'est vrai, rajoute Peeta, visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prend la conversation.

Peeta repère Portia des yeux et lui envoie un baiser que la jeune femme fait mine d'attraper sous les rires et les soupires d'extase du public. Caesar éclate de rire et donne une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule de Peeta.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a marqué le plus depuis ton arrivée au Capitol ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose de bien précis en tête, murmure Peeta visiblement contrarié – sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à cette question – tout est vraiment très impressionnant ici.

Un instant, je me demande comment est le Capitol vu en vrai et pas seulement ce que l'on nous en montre les programmes télévision. La vie semble-t-elle aussi facile là-bas ? Ces gens nous prennent-ils vraiment pour un divertissement ? Ou y en a-t-il qui font entendre leur désapprobation face à ce genre de pratique cruelle ?

Je perds le fil de l'interview, manquant, apparemment, un passage très drôle où Peeta compare les autres Tributs au pain de leur district avant d'enchaîner, je ne sais trop comment, sur une mésaventure qu'il aurait eu en prenant sa…douche ?

- Dites-moi Caesar, est-ce que je sens encore la rose ? interroge Peeta en faisant signe au présentateur de se pencher pour lui sentir le coup.

Le public est hilare quand Caesar propose à mon garçon des pains de sentir également son parfum. Que de futilités ! Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de sourire…

- Très amusant mon cher Peeta, s'exclama Caesar en rajustant sa veste de smoking. J'aurais une dernière question qui, j'en suis sûr, va grandement intéresser notre public. Dis-moi Peeta : as-tu une petite amie ?

- Eh bien, non, pas vraiment, répond Peeta, un peu gêné.

- Allez ! Un beau jeune homme comme toi ! Regardez-moi ce visage ! Allez, dis-moi !

- Il y a bien une fille, admet-il en détournant le regard. Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis que nous sommes gamins. Mais, avant la moisson, je n'étais que le fils du boulanger, un inconnu.

Des murmures de sympathie agitent la foule que ce soit au Capitol et parmis la population du Douze. Delly, la meilleure amie de Peeta, se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un sourire avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Se peut-il que…

- Allons, allons ! Je suis sûr que tu exagères !

- Elle est venue me voir après la moisson, révèle Peeta.

Delly ! Il parle de Delly ! Qui d'autre ?

- Je vais te dire une chose : tu vas entrer dans l'arène, tu vas remporter les Hunger Games et tu rentreras chez toi en Vainqueur. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'accueillera les bras ouverts. J'n'ai pas raison ? demande-t-il au public qui émet de grands bruits d'approbation.

- Je lui ai promis de gagner, pour elle.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? s'enquiert Caesar.

- Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.

Je me fige comme une idiote, bouche ouverte, les joues en feu. Je sens des regards sur moi…c'n'est pas vrai ! Non, mais je suis en plein cauchemar ! Est-ce que Peeta Mellark vient bien de dire à tout Panem qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

J'entends les gens murmurer et mes joues ne me brûlent que plus encore. Je n'ose pas regarder autre chose que mes pieds. Je réfléchis en toute allure afin de trouver une réponse imparable à la question que tout le Douze risque de me poser : suis-je la petite amie de Peeta ?

Mais ? Une seconde ! Et si tout ça n'était qu'une stratégie établie par cet ivrogne d'Haymitch ? Après tout, attendrir la riche population du Capitol est peut-être le meilleur moyen de s'attirer des sponsors ! Mais, dans ce cas, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu faire croire qu'il est amoureux de l'autre Katniss qui sera avec lui dans l'arène ?

Un nouveau coup d'œil de Delly me convainc du contraire. Ce n'est pas une stratégie ! Peeta ne ment pas ! Elle est déjà au courant de son…de ses sentiments pour moi.

- Qu'aimerais-tu lui dire si elle nous regarde en ce moment ?

Peeta se tourne droit sur la caméra et j'ai la sensation d'être transpercée par ses yeux bleus.

- Je lui dirais que je compte bien tenir ma promesse : je vais tout faire pour gagner les jeux et rentrer au Douze. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer sans combattre. Katniss, j'espère te voir à mon retour. Rendez-vous sur le quai de la gare du Douze…

Je vis la fin de l'émission dans une sorte de brouillard. Je me sens étrangère à tout ce qui m'entoure et pourtant, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi bien. Demain, les jeux vont commencer et je sais que Peeta va gagner. Il me l'a promis. Et jamais il ne me laissera…

Les yeux toujours tournés vers l'écran, je murmure :

- J'y serais Peeta. On se retrouve sur le quai de la gare du Douze…


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Comme promis, je n'ai pas été trop longue cette fois ! Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de venir me lire et SURTOUT de me laisser une review ! **

**D'ailleurs, j'espère en avoir quelques unes pour ce chapitre un peu différent des 4 précédents ! **

**On se retrouve d'ici 2-3 petites semaines pour la suite...peut-être même avant si vous êtes sympas ! **

**Aller, bonne lecture et REVIEW PLEASE...un petit "chapitre sympa ! Merci, la suite!" ne prend que deux secondes et fait super plaisir à l'auteur ! **

**Kiss, **

**Diaboliqua**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le jour J

Je donne deux trois coups à mon oreiller afin de lui redonner une forme plus agréable. Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux, espérant enfin trouver le sommeil. Après encore une bonne demi-heure à me retourner dans tous les sens, je décide d'abandonner et rejette les draps.

Je me lève et, à pas de velours, quitte ma chambre afin de rejoindre la terrasse sur le toit que Cinna m'a montré plus tôt dans la journée. L'air frais me fait beaucoup de bien et m'apaise quelque peu. Le parfum des fleurs vient me titiller les narines. J'ai presque l'impression d'être chez moi parmi cette végétation.

Presque.

Je les entends.

Tous.

Ils sont en train de fêter le début des jeux dans les rues du Capitol. On dirait une sorte de carnaval. Du haut de la tour, tous ces gens ressemblent à des fourmis. Ils me dégoûtent tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils sont là à danser, chanter et rire, et à parier sur nos vies. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'un divertissement à leurs yeux. Et dire que ma survie dépend principalement d'eux. Le comble !

Je bouillonne intérieurement, mais je dois continuer à jouer le jeu. D'après Haymitch, nous aurions déjà quelques sponsors grâce à nos notes et aux interviews. Kat s'en est très bien tirée avec un sept. Elle est douée avec un épieu. Peut-être même un peu trop !

Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas à me méfier d'elle. Nous sommes bon amis depuis l'enfance et elle serait devenue la femme de mon frère aîné, Emeric, si elle n'avait pas été moissonnée. Quelle malchance quand j'y pense ! J'ai promis à mon frère de la protéger autant que faire se peut. Encore une promesse que je vais avoir difficile à tenir.

Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur dans ces jeux. Mon frère perdra l'un de nous de toute façon.

- Peeta ?

Je sursaute d'entendre mon nom. Je pensais avoir été suffisamment silencieux.

- Navré, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Bonsoir Cinna. Je ne vous pensais pas encore ici.

- C'est à Portia et moi-même que reviens l'honneur, si je puis dire, de vous accompagner durant les dernières minutes avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce qui nous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement non. Aucune information n'a filtré, me dit-il en venant s'accouder à côté de moi. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que l'arène offrira assez de cachettes et de points d'eau.

- Vous êtes différent de tous les gens que j'ai pu rencontrer depuis mon arrivée au Capitol. D'habitude, on pense à nous féliciter et à nous répéter que c'est un grand honneur que de représenter son district au jeu.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un honneur. On vous envoie vous faire massacrer pour le bon plaisir de cette bande de…Enfin, soupire-t-il. En ce qui me concerne, je me sens beaucoup plus utile ici, à accompagner les tributs dans leurs derniers moments.

- Je voulais vous remercier Cinna. Pour votre soutien pendant ces quelques jours.

- Tu t'en tireras très bien Peeta. Tu as réussi à impressionner les autres tributs à l'entrainement. Et ta note a attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes assez haut placées au Capitol.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela sera suffisant.

- Tu ne dois surtout pas sous-estimer tes capacités Peeta, me dit Cinna en me prenant par les épaules. Ce que je vais te dire devra rester entre nous sinon, j'aurais des ennuis, mais si j'avais le droit de parier, je parierai sur toi.

Ses paroles me touchent. Cela fait tant de bien de savoir que plusieurs personnes croient en moi. Haymitch, Portia, Cinna, même Effie et surtout…Katniss.

- Merci, dis-je les larmes aux bords des yeux malgré tous mes efforts pour rester fort.

- Viens là, murmure-t-il en m'attirant contre lui pour me serrer dans une étreinte dont j'ai terriblement besoin en fin de compte.

- J'ai peur…

- Je le sais. Mais tu es fort Peeta, plus que tu ne le crois. Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer un peu même si tu ne parviens pas à dormir. Tu dois être en forme pour demain.

- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Peeta.

Je quitte la terrasse sans un regard en arrière. Je n'ai plus le droit de paraître faible, surtout dans l'arène où je me ferais traquer et tuer tel un animal. Si je parviens à survivre à la première journée, ce sera déjà un grand pas vers la victoire.

Je passe devant la porte de la chambre de Kat. Il y a de la lumière qui passe de sous. J'hésite une seconde, puis me décide. Je frappe deux petits coups à la porte.

- Oui ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et entre. Katniss est assise sur son lit et regarde l'écran holographique montrant une réplique presque exacte de la forêt du Douze.

- Toi non plus, tu ne parviens pas à dormir, me dit-elle sans même me regarder.

- Non. Je suis allé prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse.

- J'ai dû mal à croire que demain…j'espère toujours me réveiller dans mon lit, chez nous, au Douze, mais non. Le cauchemar continue.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et pose ma main sur la sienne.

- Je ne te dirais pas que tout va bien se passer parce que je ne sais pas si demain à cette même heure, je serais encore vivant, mais tu dois garder espoir Kat. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste : l'espoir.

- Ton frère t'a demandé de veiller sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Emeric me l'a demandé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je veux que tu penses à ta propre survive. Emeric sait très bien qu'au mieux, seul l'un de nous reviendra.

- Je lui ai fait une promesse Kat, dis-je avec aplomb.

- Et moi, je lui ai promis que son frère reviendrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retourne à ma chambre et le glisse sous les draps, la promesse de Kat hantant mon esprit. Je repense à mes trois jours au centre d'entrainement. J'espère que les quelques prouesses que je suis parvenu à accomplir auront suffi à leur prouver que je pouvais leur être utile.

Joyeux Hunger Games…

- Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Dès que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, je me lève, enfile mes bottes de chasse et descend prudemment les escaliers afin de ne pas réveiller ma mère et Prim. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à Peeta et à ce qui l'attend dans à peine quelques heures maintenant.

Hier soir, après les interviews, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et suis rentrée directement à la maison me glisser dans mon lit. Je ne me suis pas sentie capable de supporter une seconde de plus le regard des autres sur moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi…et je suis censée allé retrouver Gale dans la forêt. J'ai bien envie de me défiler comme hier, mais il faudra bien que je l'affronte tôt ou tard. Aller Katniss, courage !

Comme d'habitude, je longe les maisons en trottinant jusqu'à la clôture.

A midi, les jeux commenceront. Dans l'arène, la première journée est toujours la plus meurtrière. Généralement, près de la moitié des tributs meurent lors du bain de sang auprès de la Corne d'Abondance.

J'espère qu'Haymitch est resté sobre assez longtemps pour donner des conseils de survie à Peeta : ne pas descendre du piédestal avant la fin du décompte, comment trouver un point d'eau, de la nourriture, …

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me trouve déjà sur notre rocher, à Gale et moi, mon arc à la main et mon carquois dans le dos. Je ne me souviens même pas les avoir pris. Le soleil levant donne une magnifique couleur orangée au ciel. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. Je me demande si Peeta peut le voir lui aussi. A-t-il réussi à dormir ? Surement que non !

- Katniss !

Je sursaute au son de la voix de mon meilleur ami. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Je remarque alors qu'il n'a pas utilisé ce stupide surnom pour me saluer ce matin. Mauvais signe…très mauvais signe à voir sa tête.

- Salut Gale !

Je retourne à la contemplation de mon levé de soleil. Gale prend place à mon côté. Nous ne disons rien pendant un long moment. Ce silence prolongé me rend nerveuse alors que cela me réconforte d'habitude.

Je n'aime pas nourrir les conversations. Gale soupire bruyamment.

- Il me semblait que tu devais passer chez moi après la séance d'interviews.

- J'étais fatiguée.

- Ah vraiment, dit-il d'un ton qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Oui, vraiment, Gale !

Il soupire encore une fois. Je n'ai plus envie de rester. A croire qu'il comprend mon intention parce qu'il s'empare de mon bras avec force.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te marier et avoir d'enfants.

- C'est toujours vrai ! rétorqué-je.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu sortais avec le fils du boulanger en cachette ? gronde Gale en serrant plus fort mon bras.

- Quoi ? m'exclamé-je en le foudroyant du regard. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ton comportement parle pour toi Katniss ! Tu fais un scandale le jour de la moisson, tu vas le voir à l'Hôtel de Justice et il déclare devant tout Panem qu'il est amoureux de toi. Le comble, il te donne rendez-vous à la gare du Douze !

- Je sais que vu ainsi, cela porte à confusion, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Peeta et moi. Je te le promets Gale.

Je vois bien à son regard qu'il n'est pas du tout convaincu. A vrai dire, je ne le suis pas moi-même.

Le fait est que Peeta m'a sauvé la vie il y a cinq ans et que cela a fait de lui une personne spéciale à mes yeux. Et puis, il y a eu ce presque baiser lors de ma visite à l'Hôtel de Justice.

- Que va-t-il se passer s'il gagne les jeux, s'il revient ? me demande-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Je serais au rendez-vous qu'il m'a donné, dis-je avec sincérité.

- Tu veux qu'il gagne, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas une question. Je l'entends au son de sa voix. Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa réaction ni pourquoi il semble si hostile à Peeta. Il ne le connait pas ! J'ai le sentiment que Gale serait heureux de voir Peeta mourir dans l'arène.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Peeta m'a fait une promesse et je sais qu'il l'a tiendra. Il fera tout pour survivre. Il tuera, je le sais. Je me suis déjà faite à cette idée. Quel paradoxe ! Celui à qui je dois la vie va devoir ôter celle des autres tributs pour me revenir.

Je suis restée silencieuse bien trop longtemps et je vois à la mine de Gale qu'il a deviné ma réponse.

- Pourquoi est-ce sur lui que tu portes toute ton affection ? grogne Gale en me saisissant par les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peeta, rétorqué-je avec hargne. Je le connais à peine.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureuse maintenant, non, mais s'il revient, il n'aura pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras. Ta réaction lorsqu'il a dit t'aimer suffit à comprendre : tu étais rouge pivoine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je tombe amoureuse de lui ou d'un autre ! crié-je en me dégageant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, tu n'aies pas encore compris.

- Compris quoi ? Tu m'énerve à la fin !

- Compris que je t'aime Katniss !

Sans vraiment avoir le temps de réagir, Gale me prend par la taille et rapproche son visage du mien. Je comprends juste à temps qu'il cherche à m'embrasser, et détourne le visage. Ses lèvres atterrissent à la commissure des miennes.

- Non Gale, dis-je cassante. Tu es mon ami. Il ne peut pas y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous, désolée. Je n'envisage pas notre relation autrement.

Ses mains se crispent sur ma taille. Je me rends compte que j'ai été directe, beaucoup trop directe. Gale soupire et loge sa tête au creux de mon cou y déposant de petits baisers.

- Je t'en prie Katniss, murmure-t-il. Laisse-moi une chance de conquérir ton cœur. Je pourrais te rendre heureuse et prendre soin de toi.

Il m'embrasse encore le cou. Je n'ose effectuer le moindre mouvement de peur de le brusquer.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien…

En vérité, je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche physiquement d'un garçon. Je sens le souffle et les lèvres de Gale le long de mon cou, ses mains qui me caressent les hanches et effleurent mes fesses. Je suppose que je devrais ressentir quelque chose, au moins un frisson

Mais non, c'est le néant. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Peeta.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Gale, dis-je en m'écartant. Je ne peux pas te rendre ton amour. Je…il faut que j'y aille !

Et je le quitte sans un regard en arrière. Je me mets à courir aussi vite que je le peux. Peeta sera dans l'arène dans moins d'une heure ! Je ne dois pas rater le départ. J'entre chez moi telle une furie, salue brièvement Prim et ma mère, monte à l'étage pour faire un brin de toilette et m'habiller de sous-vêtements en coton, d'un pantalon, et d'une chemise propres.

Je me sèche les cheveux et les coiffe en natte. Je retrouve ma mère et Prim à la cuisine. Le projecteur est déjà installé, mais seul le seau du Capitol apparaît. Je déjeune d'un morceau de pain avec un peu de fromage de chèvre.

- Dis, c'est vrai ce que Peeta a dit hier ? me demande Prim. Que vous êtes amoureux ?

- Peeta n'est pas mon amoureux Prim, juste un ami.

- Un ami ? s'étonne ma mère, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu lui parler.

Sa remarque me pique au vif.

- Je ne lui ai peut-être jamais parlé, mais sans lui nous serions mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Quand papa est mort et que tu sombrais dans la dépression, nous laissant mourir de faim, Peeta a brûlé du pain pour moi. Et ce geste, qui lui a valu un coup de sa mère, nous a sauvées !

Je termine mon morceau de pain sans faire attention au regard furieux que me jette ma mère. Elle sait que je lui en voudrais toujours de nous avoir abandonnées et laissées mourir de faim Prim et moi sans même lever le petit doigt.

- Nous avons une dette envers Peeta j'ai une dette envers Peeta que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de payer. Alors, Peeta doit gagner les Hunger Games.

Soudain, le sceau du Capitol disparait et nous retrouvons Caesar qui commentent brièvement les interviews de la veille avant que ne nous soit retransmise en direct l'entrée des tributs dans l'arène. C'est par-dessus l'épaule de l'un d'eux que nous découvrons l'arène.

C'est stupéfiant !

Je vois tout d'abord une grande étendue d'herbe avec un immense lac derrière lequel se trouvent de hautes herbes à perte de vue. L'endroit n'a pas l'air très accueillant ! Il pourrait se cacher n'importe quoi là-dedans.

De l'autre côté, une forêt s'étend telle qu'on en connaît dans le Douze.

Juste à côté du lac se trouve la Corne d'Abondance avec son contenu habituel éparpillé un peu partout autour afin d'attirer les tributs. A une vingtaine de mètres de là, les vingt-quatre tributs se tiennent sur leur piédestal formant un grand cercle. Il y a environ cinq mètres entre chaque tribut.

Le compte à rebours commence.

La caméra montre les tributs l'un après l'autre. Je reconnais Glimmer et Marvel du Un, Rue et Tresh du Onze, Cato et Clove du Deux. Et Katniss Myrose, du Douze. Je ne me souviens pas des autres. Enfin, Peeta apparaît. Il semble en forme et cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait pris deux ou trois kilos durant la semaine passée au Capitol.

Cela ne sera pas de trop. Les tributs de Carrière sont très impressionnants cette année. De vraies machines à tuer, sans aucun doute.

La peur me serre le cœur quand le compte à rebours n'affiche déjà plus que trente secondes avant le signal de départ.

30…29…28…27…

Mon cœur s'emballe encore plus dans ma poitrine.

26…25…24…23…

Le soleil est bien trop éblouissant pour être naturel.

22…21…20…19…

Je repère de suite un sac à dos. Il me le faut. Coute que coute. Au cas ou…

18…17…16…15…

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux autres tributs.

14…13…12…11…

Je remarque Cato et Marvel, côte à côte, à une quinzaine de mètres de moi.

10…9…8…7…

Je leur fait un signe de tête auquel Cato répond par un petit sourire en coin.

6…5…4…

Oublie le sac Peeta ! Il te faut une arme ! Un couteau, là !

3…2…1…

- Je t'aime Katniss…Et je fonce, tête baissée, droit sur mon objectif.

D'un même mouvement, les tributs du Un et du Deux courent droit vers la Corne d'Abondance pour se procurer des armes. Dans la cohue, je perds Peeta des yeux et suppose qu'il s'est enfoui dans la forêt. Quelques autres font de même, mais les carrières font un carnage.

Le garçon du Huit apparaît en gros plan. Il tente d'attraper un sac à dos qui traine un peu plus loin. Il y est presque, mais ce fait plaquer au sol par la fille du Deux. Le combat est acharné, mais le garçon prend le dessus et s'apprête à égorger la fille avec sa propre arme lorsqu'un couteau vient se planter dans sa nuque.

S'écroulant sur le sol, le garçon du Huit nous révèle l'identité de son meurtrier.

J'en reste bouche bée.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai seize ans. J'ai insulté le Capitol lors de la moisson, cette année. Je vais être obligée de me porter volontaire pour les prochains Jeux. Et j'ai fait du garçon des pains un meurtrier…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Avez-vous apprécié les passages du point de vue de Peeta ? **

**Le chapitre suivant : l'arène, l'arène et encore...l'arène**

**Bises, **

**Diabo**


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent.

Alors, voilà ce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent depuis un moment déjà ! L'arène...

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et attend vos impressions !

REVIEWWWWWWWWWW

Bises,

A la prochaine !

Diabo

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'arène – partie 1

Je retire le couteau de la nuque du jeune garçon que je viens d'abattre et essuie ma lame dans l'herbe. Je sais que, dans le train qui m'avait emmené au Capitol, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'il me faudrait tuer pour survivre à l'arène. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, j'ai dû mal à définir ce que je ressens.

Il vaut mieux lui que moi, après tout.

Un sentiment de honte et de dégoût m'envahissent. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Par instinct, je me redresse rapidement, prêt à frapper avec mon couteau.

- Hey ! Doucement Joli Cœur ! s'écrie Cato, en ayant un mouvement de recule.

- Navré ! dis-je. Tu m'as surpris.

- Nous avions remarqué, s'exclame Glimmer, une belle jeune femme venant du Un et qui connait son petit succès auprès des Sponsors, mais évite d'être distrait si tu tiens à rester en vie.

- Merci du conseil ! J'en tiendrais compte.

Je remarque Clove, une brunette au regard de braise, admirer la blessure mortelle que j'ai infligée au garçon du Huit – si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Tu te débrouille bien avec un couteau Mellark ! commente-t-elle en levant vers moi un regard étonné.

- J'apprends vite !

- Encore heureux pour toi sinon, tu seras déjà morte, intervient Glimmer avec mépris envers Clove.

- Et tu as d'autres talents cachés Joli Cœur ? me demande Clalia, le tribut du Quatre, coupant ainsi court à toute protestation de Clove.

- Je me débrouille ave un javelot, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules que j'espère désinvolte.

- Je crois que nous avons bien fait de t'intégrer à notre meute, s'exclame Marvel, du Un.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on bouge ! gronde Cato. Je propose que l'on s'éloigne le temps qu'un hovercraft vienne nettoyer tout ça et qu'ensuite, on entasse toutes nos provisions.

Nous acquiesçons sans broncher. Si je veux rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, il vaut sans doute mieux que j'obéisse à Cato au doigt et à l'œil. Nous passons l'après-midi à faire l'inventaire des armes et des provisions mises à notre disposition dans la Corne d'Abondance.

Nous prenons ce qu'il nous faut : une épée pour Cato, un arc et un carquois pour Glimmer, un épieu pour Cato et une série de couteaux pour Clove et moi (je me prends également un javelot). J'attrape également un sac à dos dans lequel je mets plusieurs gourdes remplies d'eau, deux petits pains, quelques pommes, une boîte d'allumettes ainsi qu'une petite trousse de secours.

Me regardant faire, Clove me lance, dédaigneuse :

- Hey Joli Cœur ! Tu comptes nous fausser compagne ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais il va bien falloir que l'on traque les tributs encore en vie et cela implique de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Je préfère être prudent. On peut tomber sur n'importe quoi.

Cato adhère à ma vision des choses et Marvel et lui préparent deux autres sacs à dos. Alors que le soleil commence à décliner, je regarde notre pyramide de provisions. Les laisser sans protection est dérangeant. Tandis que les cinq tributs de Carrière mangent tout en riant bruyamment, je me dirige vers les piédestaux.

Je m'accroupi pour étudier le mécanisme qui déclenche les mines anti-personnel. Si je suis les câbles, je devrais savoir où se trouve la mine. Je continue mon observation avec prudence. Normalement, les mines sont désactivées, mais on ne sait jamais.

Je finis par comprendre que les mines sont enterrées quand Marvel m'interpelle :

- Peeta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Je reviens vers eux aux pas de course et m'installe aux côtés de Clove sur une caisse en-dessous des toiles que nous avons installées pour nous protéger du soleil.

- Je me disais que l'on devrait protéger nos provisions au cas où un tribut aurait l'idée de les détruire. Nous pourrions peut-être déterrer les mines et les mettre tout autour des provisions.

- C'est une bonne idée, s'étonne Cato. Mais tu oublies une chose : elles sont désactivées. Et à moins que l'on t'ait appris à manier des explosifs dans ta boulangerie du Douze, je doute qu'elles nous servent à quelque chose.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a tué les tributs du Trois, je demande en mangeant un peu de pain.

- J'ai eu la fille, me répond Marvel, mais quel rapport ?

- Le district Trois est celui de l'industrie, mentionne Clove, et ils savent manier les explosifs. Peeta veut que l'on mette la main sur le garçon du Trois, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exactement ça ! dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle me sourit en retour, mais détourne le regard, gênée. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi quand je remarque qu'elle jette un coup d'œil envieux à Glimmer lovée dans les bras de Cato. Et là, je comprends : je lui plais !

- Il fait suffisamment noir maintenant, constate Cato en se levant. Il est l'heure de partir à la chasse.

Nous prenons nos sacs à dos et nos armes tandis que, soudain, les photos des tributs morts apparaissent dans le ciel. Je constate avec soulagement que Kat n'en fait pas partie.

- Tu avais raison Peeta, le garçon du Trois est toujours en vie, dit Marvel. Peut-être devrait-on se séparer afin d'avoir plus de chances de le trouver.

- Bonne idée, s'exclame Cato. Clalia, Glimmer, vous venez avec moi. Marvel, Clove et Joli Cœur, vous allez de ce côté. On se retrouve ici dans trois heures.

Nous nous séparons et nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Clove ouvre la marche armée d'une effrayante panoplie de couteaux et Marvel la referme. Je suis sûr que c'est pour me surveiller et me tuer au cas où je ferais un faux pas. Nous marchons en silence pendant une bonne heure quand Clove nous fait signe de nous arrêter.

- Regardez là-bas, chuchote-t-elle en pointant son doigt droit devant.

Je plisse des yeux et remarque une lumière à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Je repense alors à l'une des conversations que j'ai eue avec Haymitch.

« - Au début, tu mourras de froid

- Non, j'allumerais un feu

- Ca, c'est un excellent moyen de se faire tuer »

Cet alcoolique avait raison finalement !

- Il ne faut pas être très malin pour allumer un feu en pleine nuit, ricane Marvel en resserrant sa poigne autour de son épieu.

- On devrait s'approcher pour savoir s'ils sont plusieurs ! proposé-je.

Les deux autres acquiescent et nous nous approchons silencieusement. Ce qui, je m'en rends compte au bout de quelques mètres, est impossible pour moi. Plus j'essaye de ne pas marcher sur les brindilles, plus j'en sens craquer sous mes bottes.

- Dis, tu le fais exprès ou quoi, murmure Clove sur un ton sec.

- Je t'assure que non ! Ça n'a jamais été mon fort, la discrétion !

- On te croit sur paroles, raille Marvel.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres et Marvel décide de passer à l'action sans nous consulter. I surgit si brusquement que le tribut n'a pas le temps de réagir. J'entends juste un hurlement qui me fait froid dans le dos au moment même où Marvel enfonce son épieu dans le ventre de la fille du Huit – si je me souviens bien.

- Et voilà ! Plus que onze ! s'exclame Marvel en retirant son arme pleine de sang de sa victime.

Je dois être presque aussi blanc qu'elle. Clove fouille le corps et le sac à dos que la fille avait avec elle alors que le gong retentit signifiant qu'elle est morte.

- Même pas d'armes pour se défendre, s'exclame Clove avec dédain. Elle espérait gagner comment ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se voyait gagner les jeux, dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Bon, continuons ! Avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut-être en dégoter d'autres.

Sur le chemin, je propose à mes « amis » d'installer des pièges pour les autres tributs. Je crois être l'un des rares tributs à m'être intéressé à ce type d'atelier lors des trois jours d'entrainement. Nous trouvons un endroit idéal.

- Alors, ça consiste en quoi ? me demande Clove.

- A pendre quelqu'un par la jambe, expliqué-je. Cet arbre semble assez solide. Vous allez m'aider. J'ai pris tout ce qu''il faut.

Je sors de mon sac à dos tout un attirail composé de cordes, d'harnais et de filets. Marvel et Clove me regardent avec des airs ébahis sur le visage. Nous nous mettons au travail en silence sous mon commandement. Alors que le piège est terminé, Clove a un geste maladroit et se coupe le bout du doigt avec l'un de ses couteaux. Je profite de l'occasion.

Je me précipite à ses côtés et sors ma petite trousse de secours.

- Fais-moi voir, lui dis-je.

J'éponge son doigt, y applique un peu de pommade cicatrisante et lui mets un petit bandage.

- Dès demain, tu n'auras plus rien, je lui assure.

- Tu es plein de ressources on dirait, dit-elle en regardant sa main toujours dans la mienne.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu !

Je tente le tout pour le tout et embrasse sa main blessée du bout des lèvres.

- Pour la guérison, dis-je devant son regard interrogateur avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa paume.

Cette fois-ci, je m'y attarde en sentant qu'elle est parcourue d'un frisson. Sans la quitter des jeux, je prends une pomme dans mon sac et la croque à pleines dents. Elle me regarde avec envie et je me demande si c'est la pomme ou moi qu'elle aimerait croquer (probablement les deux !).

- Tu en veux ? lui demandé-je en lui tendant le fruit.

Clove me sourit, attrape ma main – qui tient la pomme – et croque dedans (dans la pomme, hein ! Pas dans ma main !). Nous la mangeons en croquant l'un après l'autre. J'essuie de mon pouce une goutte de jus qui lui coule sur le menton et porte mon doigt à mes lèvres.

J'ai sans doute sous-estimé mon pouvoir de séduction car je me retrouve plaqué sur le sol, Clove allongée sur moi à m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Passé la surprise, je tente d'y mettre la même ardeur, avec succès il me semble.

Cela marche plutôt bien car Marvel décide d'intervenir.

- Hey ! Oh ! Mes yeux ne peuvent en supporter plus, alors stop ! Il faut rentrer au campement !

Clove se redresse, un petit sourire sur le visage, et m'aide à me relever.

- Ca ne va pas plaire à ta petite amie, Joli Cœur, me fait-elle remarquer.

- Elle est loin et je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais. Et puis, tu me plais alors pourquoi se refuser quoique ce soit.

- Je suis bien d'accord, murmure-t-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je me laisse aller à ce baiser tout en me demandant ce que Katniss peut penser de tout ça. Et aussi le Capitol. Je suis sûr que toute cette petite comédie doit susciter beaucoup d'émois. Clove s'écarte doucement et s'éloigne avec Marvel.

Je les suis, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je sais que cette hypothétique histoire avec Clove peut me rapporter des sponsors et contribuer à ma victoire. Quand nous arrivons au camp, Cato, Clalia et Glimmer sont déjà là, accompagné du garçon du district Trois. Celui-ci s'est déjà mis au travail avec les mines.

- On a entendu le canon ! Vous êtes tombé sur qui ? nous demande Cato dès qu'il nous voit.

- Sur la fille du Huit, répond Clove en allant préparer son sac de couchage pour la nuit.

La soirée est déjà bien avancée et la fatigue me pèse. Je me prépare également pour ma première nuit dans l'arène.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, annonce Marvel en s'installant sur une caisse, épieu à la main.

Glimmer s'installe dans les bras de Cato et s'endort presque aussitôt. Je passe plusieurs minutes à regarder le ciel étoilé. Le district Douze me manque, Katniss me manque. Je vais tenir ma promesse et gagner les jeux. Je suis prêt à tout.

Clove vient se blottir dans mes bras et je la laisse faire. Machinalement, je caresse ses cheveux, mais mes pensées sont tournées vers Katniss. J'aime à penser qu'une caméra nous filme en ce moment même et que Katniss me regarde.

Alors, je me tourne vers les étoiles et articule du bout des lèvres :

- Je t'aime Katniss.

Les deux jours qui suivent ressemblent pour beaucoup au premier que j'ai passé dans l'arène. La deuxième matinée, nous avons travaillé sur les mines. Le garçon du Trois – dont personne n'a pensé à demander le nom – s'était occupé de réactiver le système des mines. Cato, Marvel et moi nous les avions déterrées tandis que Clove, Glimmer et Clalia avaient préparé de nouveaux trous autour des provisions.

Le travail s'était avéré bien plus compliqué que prévu sans pelles pour creuser. Epuisés, nous avons dormi presque tout le reste de l'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas dû offrir un spectacle bien divertissant.

Hier, journée consacrée à la traque des autres tributs. Sans grand succès. Cato et Glimmer ont bien failli mettre la main sur la gamine du Onze, mais elle a réussi à prendre la fuite en grimpant dans les arbres.

Résultat : quatrième jours dans l'arène et toujours onze tributs vivants.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons quitté notre campement à l'aurore laissant juste le garçon du trois afin qu'il surveille les environs.

Je ne comprends pas très bien à quoi il sert, freluquet comme il est, ni même pourquoi Cato souhaite le laisser en vie. Toujours est-il que nous marchons depuis des heures sous un soleil de plomb – je soupçonne les juges de vouloir tuer quelques tributs par déshydratation – sans un seul tribut à l'horizon.

- C'est bon ! s'écrie Glimmer. J'en ai marre ! Deux jours que l'on passe des heures à chercher les autres dans cette forêt, sans résultat ! J'arrête !

Elle joint le geste à la parole en balançant son arc par terre et en s'asseyant sur un arbre déraciné.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? lui demande Cato visiblement furieux.

- Rien du tout ! Je laisse tomber, c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas en restant assise que l'on va trouver les autres tributs, intervient Clove en lançant un regard noir à Glimmer.

- Peut-être, mais marcher des heures et des heures dans cette forêt ne nous aide pas beaucoup plus, s'exclame Clalia.

- Et vous croyez qu'ils vont tomber du ciel, peut-être, ironise Marvel. Bande d'idiotes !

D'un coup, sans que je n'y comprenne rien, les cinq carrières se mettent à parler tous en même temps. Une vraie bande de gamins se disputant pour savoir qui a tord et qui a raison. J'en viens presque à espérer qu'ils s'entretuent lorsque Clove sort l'un de ses couteaux incurvé à l'allure terrifiante.

- Répète un peu pour voir ! Va s'y répète ! menace-t-elle Glimmer.

Je soupire d'exaspération et me place entre eux les faisant taire en leur beuglant :

- Vous allez la fermer tous autant que vous êtes et arrêter de vous donner en spectacle. Je suis sûr que Tresh planqué à huit kilomètres d'ici ne vous a pas bien entendu !

Ma voix claque comme un fouet les faisant taire. J'en suis assez étonné et fier, mais ne laisse rien paraître. Comme ils restent silencieux avec des airs de poissons rouges au fond de leur bocal, je reprends :

- Vous jetez des pierres les uns les autres ne résoudra en rien notre problème. On a quatre tributs à dénicher de leur tanière. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous pourrez vous entretuer, ça m'est égal ! C'est clair ?

Toujours des airs de poissons rouges au fond de leur bocal.

- Eh bien, Marvel et Clalia, vous allez retourner aux abords du campement. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'un tribut profite de notre absence pour essayer de piquer des provisions.

Cato et Clove, vous continuez dans la forêt. Quant à toi Glimmer, tu viens avec moi. On va suivre la rivière pour voir s'il y en a un caché dans les grottes.

Sitôt dis, je me mets en route sans leur demander leurs avis. J'ai déjà parcouru une trentaine de mètres lorsque Glimmer me rejoint aux pas de course. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle s'exclame :

- Tu es sûr d'être fils de boulanger ?

- Oh que oui, j'en suis même certain, dis-je avec un petit éclat de rire.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on me parle sur ce ton. D'habitude, les gens ont peur de moi, me confie-t-elle.

- Il y a un début à tout et saches que je n'ai peur de personne.

Sauf peut-être de ma mère, mais ça, je ne l'ajoute pas. A quoi je ressemblerais ? Pour Glimmer, c'est la première fois qu'on lui parle avec autorité et mépris. Pour moi, ça doit être la première fois que je m'exprime ainsi. Mes frères et mon père m'ont toujours dit que j'étais la gentillesse, la douceur et la bonté d'âme personnifiée.

Que j'étais trop gentil. Que je me laissais trop faire. Peut-être ont-ils raison, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Si je veux survivre dans cette arène, je dois faire ressortir un côté de ma personnalité que je déteste. Il faut que je sois froid, brutal et violent. Je dois me comporter ici comme le fait ma mère avec moi.

Tiens ! Si jamais, je quitte cette arène vivant, il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous sommes arrivés en aval de la rivière. Reste plus qu'à suivre le chemin tracé par l'eau et de rester vigilant. Je suis persuadé qu'un tribut a trouvé refuge dans l'une des grottes.

- Nous devrions éviter de marcher dans l'eau, me dit Glimmer. Nous risquons de faire du bruit et de faire fuir les tributs, s'il y en a.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête et raffermi ma prise autour de mon couteau.

- Ok, allons-y ! dis-je.

Nous longeons la rivière et fouillons grotte après grotte durant plus d'une bonne heure sans grands résultats. Au bout d'un moment, je m'attends presque à ce que Glimmer me pique à nouveau une petite crise. Du coup, je prends les devants !

- On devrait s'arrêter pour manger un morceau et se reposer un peu.

- Bonne idée, souffle-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le premier rocher venu. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

Je fouille mon sac à dos et en sort une miche de pain que je partage en deux, un peu de jambon séché et deux pommes.

- Super ! Je meure de faim ! s'exclame Glimmer en mordant à pleine dents dans sa moitié de pain.

Nous mangeons en silence et j'en oublie presque que je suis en compagnie d'une ennemie…mortelle. Je suis sur le point de croquer dans ma pomme quand j'entends quelqu'un éternuer.

Un coup d'œil vers Glimmer m'apprend qu'elle aussi a entendu. Nous nous saisissons de nos armes et parcourons une dizaine de mètres cachés par de hautes roches.

Et puis, soudain, je la vois.

Katniss Myrose occupée à se laver les cheveux dans la rivière. Sa coquetterie l'a perdra. Je vois Glimmer prête à tirer une flèche.

- Non ! je m'écrie en la bousculant, lui faisant rater sa cible.

Ensuite, tout se passe très vite. J'hurle à Katniss de fuir, mais elle est trop surprise pour réagir. Glimmer encoche une nouvelle flèche, me vise, rate et en encoche encore une autre. J'attrape mon couteau par la lame et le lance après avoir viser Glimmer à la poitrine.

Alors que mon arme pénètre sa chaire, elle décoche sa flèche. Encore une fois, elle me rate.

Glimmer s'écroule et le canon retentit : mon couteau l'a atteint en plein cœur.

Je souffle de soulagement et me tourne vers Katniss. Je me fige d'effroi. Ce n'est pas moi que Glimmer visait.

- Peeta, murmura Kat en s'écroulant dans mes bras.

- Chut…ça va aller ! lui dis-je en faisant mine de vouloir retirer la flèche qui l'a atteint en pleine poitrine.

- Non, laisse-la ! C'est inutile !

- Il est hors de question que je te regarde mourir sans rien faire ! grondé-je, les larmes menaçant de couler.

- Je t'en prie Peeta…dis…dis à Emeric que je l'aime…faut que…il faut que tu gagnes.

- Je le lui dirais, je te le promets, dis-je les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

- T'a-t-il dit que…que l'on voulait se fiancer…après la moisson ?

- Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler Kat…

Je lui serrais la main à lui briser les os pendant que cette maudite flèche était en train de lui prendre la vie.

- Je t'en prie Kat ! Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Pour mon frère, il faut que tu tiennes !

Pourtant, ses yeux se ferment lentement et je sens sa main devenir molle dans la mienne. J'embrasse son front au moment même où le canon retentit. Je laisse aller mes larmes et mon chagrin de longues minutes.

Elle était mon amie.

J'avais promis à mon frère de veiller sur elle. Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face si jamais je m'en sors ? Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

Mieux vaut mourir ici.

Je réalise alors que j'ai tué Glimmer. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé auprès des autres. Je vais finir en morceaux.

Enfin, pas si je ne reviens pas au campement.

J'embrasse une dernière fois Kat sur le front et me lève, ma décision prise. Je porte trois doigts de ma main gauche à mes lèvres puis, tend le bras devant moi. J'espère que mon district verra que je pense à eux, ici.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la forêt. Je marche deux heures, peut-être trois, sans m'arrêter. Pourtant, je ne dois pas avoir parcouru beaucoup de kilomètres. A mesure que j'avance, l'ai s'alourdi et devient suffoquant. Je peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Au bout de quelques mètres supplémentaires, je décide de m'arrêter. Je grimpe à un arbre et m'adosse à l'une des branches pour un petit somme.

Je ferme tout juste les yeux qu'un bruit étrange – on dirait une sorte de crépitement- attire mon attention. Je regarde autour de moi et ce que je vois me pétrifie.

Un mur de feu me fonce droit dessus.


	7. Notes de l'auteur

Et non, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre…

Je tiens à vous informer que je mets cette fiction en « pause » pour une durée de plusieurs semaines. Je n'ai ni le temps de retaper les chapitres déjà écris à la main ni le temps et l'inspiration d'en faire d'autres…

Je suis vraiment navrée.

Je serais en congé d'ici trois semaines, j'espère donc m'y remettre et recommencer à publier d'ici début septembre. J'espère.

On se retrouve dans quelques semaines.

Diaboliqua.


End file.
